1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure of an electrical junction box accommodating electrical parts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-130585 discloses a technique of a sealing structure preventing water intrusion through a bolt hole. In this sealing structure, a bolt hole is provided for a bottom wall of a box body facing a vehicle body panel, and a ring-shaped lip for waterproofing is protruded in a lower surface of the bottom wall of the box unit so as to surround the bolt hole. The box body is fixed to the vehicle body panel by fastening a bolt inserted into the bolt hole. The tip of the lip for waterproofing is pressed and flattened to bring the box body into close contact with the vehicle body panel, thus preventing water intrusion through the bolt hole.
In the aforementioned conventional sealing structure, the tip of the lip is pressed and flattened when the box body is fixed to the vehicle body to secure sealability. Accordingly, the sealability can be reduced because of degradation in the attached condition of the box body due to aging or the like. The sealing structure can secure high sealability when the box body is mounted once. However, demounting and mounting the box body again can reduce the repeatablity of the sealing, thus resulting in low waterproof reliability.